


Offending Apple Throwing

by Marsetta



Series: Choose Your Own Characters. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Character AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should throw apples more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offending Apple Throwing

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to just do it from first person POV and just, not tell you who is the person. You can guess who they both are.
> 
> Just, think of it as, your OTP, at least one is a guy, and the other can be whatever gender.
> 
> #11. (object) Apple.
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a simple fruit. No one would suspect it. No one would see it coming.

And it was launched.

It hit the back of his head with a resounding thud.

"Ow! What the Heck?! Who threw an Apple at me!?" He yelled, holding the back of his head.

Students laughed, no one pointed at me. No one saw me throw it. Which was good. I could get in a lot of trouble for throwing the apple. But It was fun to see him turn red, his cheeks puffing out as he scanned the room, looking for me, but he didn't know that.

I sighed when he finally sat down, still rubbing his head where the apple had hit him.

I smirk before taking a bite out of another apple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this short drabble thing.
> 
> Mars


End file.
